Giggles
by GohanRules
Summary: Short Cargan fluff. *late gift for GleeShadow* Logan accidently finds Carlos'...sweet spot. This is information he just HAS to take advantage of.


**Author's Note: Here goes! Sorry for my lack of updates. Good news is I got a laptop so I can type again. This story is just a tiny Cargan fluff I wrote for someone. GleeShadow, this one is for you! This is the other thing I told you was going to be your Christmas gift. Sorry it's late, but I hope you like it. I'm not sure if it's any good.**

** Warnings: Fluff and slash**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>"Ow…my legs…," Carlos groaned as he fell face first onto his bed.<p>

Logan walked into the bedroom and raised an eyebrow at the Latino's back. He smiled in amusement before sitting down next to Carlos' relaxing body. He placed his hand on the other teen's back between his shoulder blades.

"You okay, Carlitos?" he asked.

He was answered with a muffled groan. Logan began to rub his hand up and down slightly as he leaned down and gave Carlos a sweet kiss on his neck. He laid down on the bed next to Carlos and turned the Hispanic over so they were facing each other.

"I need to talk to Gustavo about making us go through dance rehearsals for ten hours without breaks," Logan said seriously as he wrapped an arm around Carlos and continued to rub his back soothingly.

Carlos finally opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at Logan.

"You don't have to do that. I just need to go to sleep earlier," he said weakly before opening his mouth wide for a soft yawn.

"There is no way I'm letting him keep working you like this."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. Worry about you," the brunet said as he pecked Carlos on the lips.

"Look who's talking."

Carlos' eyes fluttered closed again as he pulled Logan in for a much longer, lazier kiss. The genius moaned softly into the kiss and his hand trailed slowly down until it reached the bottom of the Latino's back, right above the curve of his ass. As they continued to kiss, Logan's hand crept up under the other's t-shirt. Carlos' eyes shot open as he pulled away from the kiss and began to cough, a small smile on his face.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Logan asked, his hand still comfortable on Carlos' back.

The Hispanic continued to cough louder and louder, but the amused look on his face just widened. Logan became confused, and admittedly a little scared, as he watched his boyfriend fight between looking happy or pained. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against Carlos' smooth lower back in what he thought would be comforting. Immediately, the tan teenager's coughs seized, but a roar of laughter erupted out of his mouth. Logan's eyes widened in surprise and he flinched back slightly.

"What the-"

"Stop, stop!" Carlos laughed as he pulled Logan's hand away from his back.

It took the Latino a few seconds to calm down. Once his laughter died down, another set string of small coughs sounded, this time not as loudly as before.

"Sorry...I had something in my...throat...," the Latino explained between small, dry coughs. Logan noted the faint pink tint the Latino's face revealed as he said this. His lips tightened into a small, worried frown.

"Are you okay? Do you need some medicine?"

"N-no, I think I'm fine now," Carlos said before wrapping his arms around Logan's midsection and pecking him on the cheek. They smiled softly at each other.

"Do you want to take a nap? I'll be your pillow," Logan said as he wiggled his eyebrows in what he thought to be a tempting gesture. Carlos chuckled as he closed his eyes and tucked his face his boyfriend's neck.

"How could I say no to that offer?" he mumbled as he felt a familiar heaviness begin to take over.

In a few sweet minutes he'd be fast asleep in Logan's arms. He always had the best dreams of the smart brunet when they fell asleep together. The short teenager felt the weight of Logan's arm drape over his body and he beamed mentally. He could feel Logan's warm breath tickling the top of his head as he repeatedly gave him small pecks full of adoration. Carlos was almost asleep. That when Logan's innocent touches became a little more suggestive. The hand that was resting on Carlos' upper back lowered quickly down to his jean covered ass.

"Mmm...," Carlos moaned quietly into the brunet's neck as Logan gave him a firm squeeze.

There was no denying that he was beyond exhusted, but if he was being completely honest, he'd have to admit that's never seemed to be a problem before. The thought was met with another strong grope and this time the Latino responded by kissing Logan's smooth neck. Carlos could hear the sharp intake of breath as Logan's reach went a little higher towards his back. He removed his hand so only his long fingers were ghosting across the clothed, tan skin. The Hispanic stiffened, but Logan didn't seem to notice as he continued the slight crawling motions with his hand.

Carlos retracted his arms from around Logan and quickly placed them between Logan and himself. He pushed Logan gently, but the genius' leg was suddenly wrapped around his thighs. A miniscule giggle sounded and Logan reciprocated with one of his own.

"Logie, what are you-"

"I know your secret," Logan teased in a sing-song voice. As if to prove his point, his fingers bagan to wildly dance over Carlos' lower back. The raven howled in laughter and began to flail in Logan's grasp.

"L-Logan, stop! That... that..."

"Tickles?"

"Yes! Stop!"

"But you look so cute when you're laughing so hard."

Carlos' lips were set in a forced smile and his chortles refused to cease no matter how hard he tried to calm down. Somehow, in the struggle between the two, Carlos managed to get on top of Logan with the taller's legs coiled around his lower body and his left arm wrapped around his upper while the right hand was busy tickling him.

"Help! Hahaha-, help! J-James! Ken-, hahaha-, -dall!" Carlos yelled at the top of his lungs as he felt his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen.

"Alright, alright. Calm down," Logan grumbled as he released his hold on the shorter teen.

Carlos was washed away with relief and he inhaled the deepest breath he could. He glared at the boy beneath him as he attempted to refill his empty lungs. It was a drastic change from the beaming expression he held mere seconds ago.

"What the hell was that for?" Carlos yelled angrily.

"I couldn't resist. You just look so cute when you're being tickled. Why didn't you tell me you had a tickle spot?"

"Because I knew you'd do that!"

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Logan pouted up at his boyfriend. Carlos' glare burned hotter at the false innocence Logan was attempting to convey.

"No! You're a jerk! Shut up, jerk!"

"But... but..."

"I'm going to sleep like this and if you move before I wake up, I won't speak to you for a week," Carlos exclaimed as he plopped his head heavily down on Logan's chest. The brunet "oomph"-ed at the painful contact but remained still regardless. He grinned down at the cute Latino trying to sleep on top of him. Carlos' eyes were already closed and he looked as if he was trying to even out his breathing. The pale teen craned his neck forward and kissed the soft black hair on the cute teen's head.

"I love you..."

"Jerk!"

Logan frowned down at Carlos with a hurt expression. A few seconds of silence passed before another comment was thrown out.

"I love you too, I guess."

The famous Mitchell crooked grin plastered itself on Logan's face at the soft spoken words and he decided to close his eyes as well. He could use a small nap too, and if he did it with his boyfriend, all the more better.

"Still a jerk..."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Told you it was short, but at least it's something. I wrote this really fast so I'm sure there are tons of spelling mistakes everywhere. But would you like to still review?<strong>

** -Gohanrules out!**


End file.
